A Dance Of Fury
by Logan GC
Summary: After ordering Ventress' death and the near attempt on his life, Dooku retires on his spaceship to rest his mind on his current situation. As he rests, he has a vision of an unknown planet in the Outer Rim. Using the Force, Dooku goes to this planet and encounters creatures that feed off the Dark Side. As well as a young woman with pink and brown hair and vengeance in her eyes.


**Author's Notes**: I do not own anything related to **Star Wars** or **RWBY**. All characters and respective media belong to **Lucasfilm**, which in turn is owned by **Disney**, and **Rooster Teeth** respectively. I only own the story. Story takes place shortly after the events of Volume 3 as seen in _RWBY_ and shortly after season 3, episode 12 "Nightsisters" of _Star Wars: The Clone Wars_. Enjoy.

Count Dooku, public head of the Confederacy of Independent Systems and secret Dark Lord of the Sith, gazes his dark eyes upon a new undiscovered system in the Outer Rim. Shortly after he was attacked at his own home on Serenno from Jedi assassins, the aged Sith Lord realized how vulnerable he was to be attacked. And decided afterward that a short distance from the Clone War is a necessity to clear his head.

It did not help that beforehand, his Sith Master Darth Sidious ordered him to execute his apprentice Asajj Ventress. Having Ventress killed pained the aging Sith Lord, as he had aspirations to use her power to overthrow Sidious so he can be rightful ruler of the Sith and bring order to the galaxy.

But alas, Dooku underestimated his Master's knowledge. Lord Sidious suspected Ventress' power for some time, no matter how many times Dooku denied otherwise. Even though it pained him to do so, Dooku ordered Ventress' death. It was either her that died, or him.

As established by Darth Bane over a millennia ago, the Rule of Two was the lifeblood of the Sith. Before this rule, Sith Lords were their own worst enemy as their squabbles for power left the Order weak against the Jedi. But with only two Sith in the galaxy at any given time, the Dark Side of the Force can only be channeled by two. A master to embody the power, and an apprentice to crave it.

For too long, Dooku had enough of being the apprentice. The former Jedi had aspirations of his own, aspirations that Lord Sidious took notice through Asajj and snuffed it out before it can come to fruition. With the death of Ventress and the near attempt on his life, it was no surprise that Dooku had his private ship to take a short reprieve from current matters for a few days just to gather his thoughts and rest quietly.

One night resting in the cockpit, Dooku had a vision of a planet. A planet undiscovered from the rest of the galaxy. A planet that had a shattered moon orbiting around it. A planet that was teeming with the Dark Side.

Inspired by this vision, the white-haired Sith used his feelings through the Force to direct his ship to this unknown world. To assist in directions, Dooku meditated in absolute silence, using the Force to aid him in clairvoyance about this mysterious planet. Eventually, after days of meditative practice and patience, the planet is in sight.

True to his vision, a shattered moon resides over this unknown world, as moondust from the broken portion lingers in deep space. Dooku wondered for a moment what had caused such destruction before he sensed a sudden spike of fear and anguish through the Force. With utter focus, Dooku piloted his ship to the cause of such an increase of emotions before noticing the destruction of what lay before him. With his ship landed on the outskirts of a city, the Sith Lord discovered that this city has been sacked. Fire and smoke are everywhere as distant screaming can be heard in the distance. In addition, the fallen Jedi can see young men and women wielding weapons combating against large and black covered creatures.

It was not the warriors that interested Dooku, but the creatures instead. Even landing on the outskirts, the Sith can sense that these creatures are imbued by the Dark Side. Their presence was like a deathly chill in the Force, almost akin to how Lord Sidious' presence demanded the upmost respect.

The Sith Lord stroked his beard with two fingers as he observed the ongoing skirmish in front of him. "Hmmm… how curious." He commented, dark eyes examining the situation he was in. This planet, if these creatures are anything to go by, is enriched in the Dark Side. Clearly, this planet is advanced enough to create their own civilizations but not enough for hyperdrive technology yet. Also more evident, neither the Jedi or Lord Sidious has not discovered this planet either…

Before his trail of thought can continue, Dooku sensed that these creatures are near his location. Undeterred, the Sith palmed his curve-bladed lightsaber in his hand and walked into the woods behind him, prepared to confront these animals. No matter how powerful they were in the Dark Side, Dooku is a Sith Lord. And Sith mastered control over such primal urges.

As he trekked deeper into the forest, he stumbled upon a pack of these animals attacking a young woman. To Dooku's surprise, the young woman was holding her own quite well against these creatures as her movements were near unreadable to the naked eye without the Force's aid.

The young woman was short in stature, and could perhaps pass as a younger girl if her cream colored skin was any indication. Pink and brown hair ordained her head as she wore a torn white jacket with pink inner lining covering a brown corset and pants. White boots are worn over her feet as her multicolored hair wore a black, bowler hat with a red lining. She is using what appears to be a parasol in one hand and a thin blade in another, deflecting attacks from the animals with the parasol as he used her blade to thrust and stab at her enemies to counter. And she did it all with speed that would impress even the greatest of Ataru masters and the grace of a proper swordswoman.

Dooku lowered his deactivated blade and watched in interest as the girl drove off and killed the beasts that threatened her. The aging Sith noticed as the battle went on, the young woman's attacks grew more ferocious, more reckless as her grace from earlier waned. It was then that the Sith sensed her emotions that rolled off her body in whirlwinds. Emotions such as anguish, hatred, fear, betrayal radiated like a beacon.

Her pain must have been so great that these animals must have followed her scent, similar to how he did when he landed on this planet. Clearly, this girl must have suffered some sort of loss to embrace emotions of the Dark Side so quickly. A moment's concentration took only a moment for Dooku to notice it tied to the hat she is currently wearing on her head. How curious…

Out of a pack of what appeared to be twenty, the girl must have killed half of them before one took her by surprise, slashing at her back, landing on the ground roughly as the hat rolled off to the side. To Dooku's surprise, no blood was spilled. Instead, Dooku can see some sort of light shielding absorb the damage instead, leaving the young woman in tact of any danger. Though Dooku can sense that this personal shield was nearly used up. The girl must have been fighting these creatures long before he landed on this planet that her defenses almost shattered in one blow. Clearly, her negative emotions must have attracted more of these animals than what the environment led on as there are a lack of bodies for some reason. With the girl on the ground and surrounded by the animals, the result should be a forgone conclusion…

…That is until Dooku activated his lightsaber with one hand before shooting a volley of Force lightning with his other, his attack chaining through the remaining ten creatures. The first four closest to his range died from the intense shock immediately as the remaining six creatures turned their attention from the girl to the Count of Serenno. It was then that Dooku had a good look at these creatures that emitted so much Dark Side energy.

What is most unique about these creatures are the bonelike protrusions that ran down their backs, elbows, and ankles. Their jaws revealed razor sharp teeth matched with equally dangerous looking claws as their reddish-orange eyes stared him down, complimenting their skull-like face.

Those eyes eyed Dooku as their new prey. Primal and bloodthirsty eyes desiring to crush, to gore, to _kill_.

The Sith Lord grinned at the challenge and waited as the remaining six charged him with animalistic fury. With the grace of a Sith Master, Dooku unleashed a telekinetic blast with his free hand, scattering a majority of the pack as only one kept its assault. Dooku ended the creature's life with a swift swipe of his blade, decapitating it with ease.

Undeterred by the death of its brother, two of the remaining five pounced on the Sith with lightning speed. Using the Force, Dooku side-stepped out of the way for the creatures to claw dirt before retaliating with point-blank Force lightning from his fingertips. Powerful voltage up close fried the creatures in seconds before the experienced Sith Lord used his lightsaber to vivisect a third one as it attempted to attack him from behind.

With only two remaining, Dooku readied his blade as the creatures growled in absolute hatred. Splitting up, the two encircled the fallen Jedi, preventing any escape as they attacked the Count from front and behind.

Dooku was not concerned. With telekinesis, Dooku held the two creatures in mid-air, the creatures thrashing wildly to free themselves but to not avail. Wanting to end this, it took a moment for the white-haired Sith to snap both their necks with the Force. Two sickening cracks were heard before Dooku released their lifeless and limp bodies to the ground.

With the skirmish over, Dooku surveyed his work before his eyes widen slightly as the creatures the girl and he killed recently dissolve into black ash that leave into the night air. _So that was why there were not any bodies earlier, they dissolved into nothing. Curious indeed._ The Count noticed to himself before feeling something by his feet. Looking down, Dooku spots the bowler hat the young woman was wearing earlier. Picking up the object, Dooku only had a moment to examine the object before the young woman he saved suddenly rushed at him with her blade drawn.

Using the Force, the Sith Lord avoided her attacks with absolute grace. Clearly, the girl must have fought more of these creatures earlier as her movements are less precise and more sloppy than before. Dooku, using the footwork of Makashi, the dueling form of what he is a master of, simply avoided the girl's attempt to end his life. The rage and hatred that he sensed earlier resurfaced, and once again centered around the hat he holds in his hand. The hatred toward him intensified as he placed the hat on his white hair so that he could use his free hand for his Force abilities.

"This hat is special to you, child?" Dooku asked during a lull in the fighting, simply curious as to the girl's commitment to get the object away from him. The pink and brown colored hair girl said nothing in return before growling silently and charging forward with a précised strike of her blade.

Dooku countered with his lightsaber, crimson blade aiming at her weapon rather than her heart. Truth be told, the Sith is curious about this girl. He did not wish to kill her… not yet, anyway. Her appearance, her swordsmanship, her grace… in some strange way, she reminded him of Ventress.

To Dooku's surprise, his attack at her blade caused her body to shatter into glacial shards, scattering to the ground. With the Force as his aid, the Sith used quick footwork to avoid the girl reappearing out of the nowhere from behind, narrowly missing a bladed tip aimed at his heart.

A smirk broke out of his face. Oh yes, this girl is indeed special. And full of surprises too. She would make a fine assassin…

Countering, Dooku unleashed a volley of Force lightning with his other hand, intent of driving the girl back. With quick reflexes, the young girl opened her parasol as a shield, the umbrella absorbing the attack before she attacked at him once more with her blade. Dooku dodged the sharp edge before using a flick of his wrist for his lightsaber to cut through the girl's blade like butter.

Heterochromiac eyes of pink and brown widen in shock as the girl stepped back, noticing that her blade is half of what it was. Looking between Dooku and her broken blade, the young woman's growl intensifies before tossing her broken weapon to the ground and gazing back at Dooku with newfound hatred.

The Sith was impressed. The girl has such tenacity to continue the fight even though Dooku is confident that this fight is going in his favor. While he is past his physical prime, the fallen Jedi is not nearly as exhausted as the girl is, the Sith guessing she must have fought dozens more of those creatures before fighting him. And yet the girl presses on, favoring her parasol with one hand before disappearing at the sound of shattered glass.

Now aware of her abilities, Dooku avoided a kick aimed at his face from behind before retaliating with a quick stab with his lightsaber. The girl opened her parasol, deflecting his arm to the side before quickly closing it and countering with quick kicks to his midsection. Stifling a groan of pain, the Sith unleashes a telekinetic push with his free hand, sending the young multicolored woman flying back before reopening her parasol and landing gracefully to the ground.

Dark brown eyes met mismatched pink and brown as the two stared each other down. Touching the brim of the hat with one finger caused the young woman to twitch violently. Dooku smirked, clearly her affections for the object is getting the better of her. And it was enough for the fight to continue as she once more shattered into glass in front of him.

For the next few moments, it was a dance. A dance between two experts of combat that knew fluidity and grace were just as natural to them in combat as breathing. Dooku avoided her physical strikes with Makashi footwork, dodging masterfully as the young woman used kicks, teleporting, and unrivaled tenacity to attack him and reach for the hat.

Eventually, this dance would have to be over. And between the two of them, the girl became more exhaustive as she expanded more and more energy trying to take the hat away from Dooku. The girl is slippery, but eventually she would collapse from exhaustion due to her bouts with the creatures earlier. And if the fear in her eyes are any indication, she knew it too. In one desperate move, the young woman attempted to tackle the Sith Lord, her arms outstretched in an attempt to grab both his lightsaber and the hat on his head.

It only took a moment for Dooku to use Force-augmented speed to avoid such a desperate gamble as her multicolored eyes widen in horror. Wanting to end this dance, the Sith Lord unleashed a torrent of Force lightning, shocking her as the intensity of the voltage was enough to shatter what remained of her diminished personal shields. Even in agonizing pain, the girl screamed in silence, her petite body twitching violently from the pain before Dooku flung her to the ground. Panting, the young woman looked up to a victorious Dooku with hatred and defiance. She lost, as the girl noticed the lightsaber humming in the Sith Lord's hand. With one final act of defiance, she spat at Dooku's boots in front of her and gazed back fearlessly. She expected him to end this once and for all.

Her face however was in shock as Dooku removed the hat from his head and knelt downward, presenting it as a gift to the girl. Deactivating his lightsaber, the Count of Serenno placed his weapon on his belt as held out the hat for the girl to take. "I am not here to kill you, child." He assured, showing that he has no desire to end her life.

Mismatched eyes watched him with suspicion, like how a wounded animal would look to a predator. She examined the Sith in silence before tentatively taking the hat and holding it close to her chest.

Dooku watched in curiosity the affection and care she is giving the headwear, clearly this being close to her. "Tell me child, can you speak?" The Sith asked, as he noticed that throughout their entire engagement, she did not utter a single word.

And to prove his suspicions, the girl shook her head. _Ah, a mute_. Dooku surmised, though clearly she was not a mute out of trauma. She faced down both him and those creatures with rage and ferocity so fear is out of the question. Perhaps, she suffers from a birth defect. While uncommon, it is heard of.

"Very well. Then please inform me, is that hat yours?" Dooku asked, dark eyes examining the young woman's physical response.

It was telling that even when she shook her head, her body twitched once more. And yet again, anger and hatred resurfaced. Not at Dooku himself, but at someone else…

"Does that hat belong to someone you care for?" The Count asked, going for the obvious answer that remained. This time, the young woman looked up at Dooku, a lone tear trail exiting her pink colored eye before nodding as she clutched the hat on her chest more tightly.

The fallen Jedi sighs. He saw that look before. It was the look he had on his own face when he heard the news of the death of Qui-Gon, his former apprentice. The death that was the final straw for him leaving the Jedi Order. "I'm sorry child." He offered his condolences to the young woman, his tone soft and low. "I do not know what had happened to the one you care for, but I know what it is like." The girl looked at the elderly gentleman and her face titled to the side. Clearly, she did not see him as a threat not to the same extent earlier. But alas, she still regarded him with mild suspicion.

Sensing her confusion, Dooku pressed on. "I can sense your emotions, girl. Rage and fury roll off you in waves. Tell me, did someone betray you? Did someone take away the one you miss dearly?" The girl's hands shake violently as she stared at the Count with hatred and determination. Determination to make those pay who had wronged her.

The Count of Serenno grinned. "I too had someone taken away from me, my apprentice. My Master ordered her death and I feel vengeful myself." He explained before standing to his full height. "Come with me child. You have proper form, you have technique, and you have abilities that even the most skilled warrior would be jealous of." The Sith complimented, offering a hand of acceptance. "Join me, and I will help you become stronger. With our combined might, we can help achieve our goals together. Vengeance, vengeance against those who had wronged us."

The young woman eyed him in hesitation, her pink and brown eyes blinking at the fallen Jedi in front of her. Count Dooku could sense unease, fear, and trepidation. But at the same time, he sensed her drive, her fury, her vengeance. And those emotions supplanted her doubts.

Dooku's grin remained as the girl took his hand and pulled herself up from the ground, accepting his offer. "Come with me, my girl. I have much to teach you." He requests as the young woman places the bowler hat on her head. For the first time, the Sith Lord can see a dangerous smirk stretched upon her face, as her eyes light up in conviction. And vengeance.

The Sith Lord's grin broke out into a smirk of his own as he looked down upon his _new_ apprentice.


End file.
